


long time no see

by naktoms



Series: among the night [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, more... bullshit... idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Jooheon's been around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> i have to be 100% completely fuckin honest with you i only wrote this fic so i could shamelessly promote [my mx fic exchange.](http://extrastars.livejournal.com/643.html) so go check that out if u want sign-ups open the 10th!!! 
> 
> this is kind of rushed for the reason above but you know. these secondary mood swings plotlines don't need to make sense, do they. they dont  
> kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope u enjoy!!

Choa is a sight for sore eyes.

“Hey, babe,” Jooheon says, leaning on the counter. Choa rolls her eyes.

“Long time no see, Jooheon.” Choa responds, moving to mimic Jooheon’s position. “What’s kept you away?”

“Hunters around my hideout, ones that probably know what the hell they’re doing.” Jooheon shrugs in a dismissive gesture. “Whatever, I’m here now. How have you been? Did you get married yet?”

Choa splutters. “N-No! No, not- uh, not yet…”

“Tell Jimin to get on that, or I just might have to.” Jooheon says, winking. Choa clears her throat conspicuously. “Okay, okay, fine.”

Choa smiles, patting Jooheon’s head. “Good boy. Are you here to see Gunhee, as usual?”

“Of course,” Jooheon replies, dragging out the syllables. “Who else would I see?”

“I dunno, there’s Seolhyun. She’s popular. Or, well, you put on your form ‘gay as fuck’, if memory serves.”

“Indeed.”

“Well, you’re in luck, no wait time. Gunhee just finished with someone else.” Choa doesn’t bother coming out from behind the counter for regulars, simply gesturing to the door leading to the rest of the facility. “He’s in Room 104, as usual.”

“Thanks, babe.” Jooheon says, waving as he heads for the indicated door. He hears Choa scoff as he shuts it behind him.

Some workers traversing the halls recognize Jooheon and smile at him, and Jooheon smiles back. It certainly has been a long time since he’s been here, just out of a need for self-preservation, but if he preserved himself from the hunters any longer he would have perished in the end. Gunhee, as a result of he and Jooheon being rather close, had been texting Jooheon for about the past week and a half, insisting that Jooheon come in soon or “i will find you and beat your FUCKING ass”.

Fair enough. Always good to have a feeder who cares about you.

The door to Room 104 is unlocked and Jooheon opens it with flair, raising his arms over his head as he enters. “T’is I, the magnificent! Miss me, babe?”

“Asshole,” Gunhee replies, glancing up from his phone. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“Hunters, man. Denizens of the night. They’re actually smart this time, they know I live on the east side and wanna stabby stabby for a little extra points around HQ.” Jooheon flops onto the bed. Gunhee shoves him with his feet. “Hey, be nice.”

“Why should I be nice, you make me worry. Bitch.”

Jooheon sits up, crawling onto Gunhee’s outstretched legs and getting a, “Hey, lardass,” in response. “‘Cause I love you,” Jooheon coos, and Gunhee rolls his eyes. “Come on, you know it’s true.”

“Doesn’t make you any less annoying,” Gunhee replies, setting his phone aside and stretching out his arms. “Well, come on, you big fucking baby.”

Jooheon scoots up Gunhee’s legs and presses their noses together with a giggle, making Gunhee smile. “Did you miss me, for real?”

“Totally,” Gunhee responds, and though he sounds joking, Jooheon has learned how to tell when Gunhee is being genuine. This is one of those times.

When Choa says that Gunhee has ‘just finished’, she means that he had one of his other clients with him around an hour prior, which is enough time for his body to recover. Being a human, it surely shows, dark bruises settled in the crook of his neck and a large bandaid over the actual bite. It always makes Jooheon feel a touch possessive, because he’s not the only one who gets to feed off of Gunhee, and he wants to be.

But, that involves money, and consent, and Jooheon’s not sure if he would be able to get either. So, he contents himself with kissing right over the covered wound and licking up small blood smears that Gunhee missed when cleaning himself up.

Gunhee lets his head fall to the side to let Jooheon kiss up the side of his neck, pecks delicate as usual. Jooheon is careful with Gunhee because he knows Gunhee doesn’t like it if he kisses him too hard or bites too carelessly.

Jooheon raises his head to kiss Gunhee’s lips, gentle and reverent. They rarely do kiss, too caught up in pointless banter or the actual goal of their meetings to do so, and in a way it’s something of an apology for not visiting on Jooheon’s part. He knows Gunhee likes kisses.

Jooheon wonders briefly if Gunhee’s other clients kiss him. It compels him to kiss Gunhee again, longer, more wanton. Gunhee makes a surprised noise against Jooheon’s lips. Jooheon kisses him harder, careful to hold himself back to avoid making Gunhee upset, and Gunhee moans when his mouth falls open.

“Oh, Jesus,” Gunhee whispers when their mouths part, “please, bite me.”

Jooheon obliges, heading to the unmarked side of Gunhee’s neck and wasting little time. Gunhee seems especially sensitive today, gasping when Jooheon bites him and grabbing handfuls of Jooheon’s shirt. It makes Jooheon’s chest burn. He hopes he’s the only one that can make Gunhee like this, that can break down his bashful exterior and get him to moan like this.

Gunhee’s pulse is racing under Jooheon’s mouth, just a little up from where Jooheon decided to bite today. He whines softly when Jooheon pulls away from the wound, licking up smudges of blood and whatever decides to well once he’s done.

“This is fun, right?” Jooheon asks once he’s level with Gunhee’s face again. Gunhee’s face is beet red and Jooheon can’t help but grin. “Let’s fuck.”

“ _What._ ”

“Let’s fuck!” Jooheon repeats cheerily, bouncing a little in Gunhee’s lap. “Do you not want to?”

“I- I just,” Gunhee pauses, looking away from Jooheon’s face. “I’ve never- uh. I’ve never fucked any of my clients, I don’t- I don’t know if it’s okay.”

“I’m not your client, I’m your friend.” Jooheon says, ducking briefly to catch blood threatening to stain Gunhee’s shirt with his tongue. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’m not gonna be an ass about it.”

“No, I-” Gunhee puts his hands over his face, and Jooheon kisses the back of one of them. “I want to, but, there’s a camera in here. Some weirdos work here.”

Jooheon snorts, nuzzling his face against Gunhee’s hands. Gunhee drops his hands away from his face and Jooheon kisses him, gentle this time. He whispers against Gunhee’s mouth, “You’re half-hard, do you want me to jerk you off at least?”

Gunhee groans. “Bite me again and I might think about it.”

“I don’t-”

Gunhee shakes his head. “Mm-mm, don’t feed, just bite me.”

Jooheon pushes Gunhee’s shirt collar to one side with his hand and drags his fangs across Gunhee’s skin, smiling when Gunhee shivers. Gunhee starts to say something but Jooheon bites him then, cutting his words off with a gasp.

“Is this why you’re a feeder?” Jooheon asks, resting his chin on Gunhee’s shoulder. “You gross fuckin’ masochist.”

“Shut up,” Gunhee breathes. “It- it pays well.”

“If you say so…” Jooheon replies, raising his eyebrows. Gunhee hits his shoulder. “Ow! Asshole, I’m not jerking you off now.”

“I have _hands_ , I can do it myself.” Gunhee shoots back. “It’s not like your baby hands could do much anyway.”

“Bitch, my baby hands could strangle you if they wanted to.” Jooheon brings his hands up to Gunhee’s face and wiggles his fingers for emphasis. Gunhee licks the palm of his hand. “Ew! Gross, I fucking hate you.”

“Grosser than you literally drinking my blood? I don’t think so.”

“You have a point.” Jooheon slides out of Gunhee’s lap, sitting beside him. “Seriously, let’s fuck sometime.”

“Oh my god. It sounds like we’re making a fuck appointment.”

“Hey, no dates or times have been mentioned. I mean, unless you have an idea…”

“You are _the_ worst.” Gunhee complains, rolling his eyes. “I’d ask if you wanted to walk with me to the kitchen but I think they might kill me and you if I brought a vampire back there.”

“No fair,” Jooheon whines. Gunhee nods gravely. “Well, I guess I should go then. Text me sometime, don’t be a stranger! We’re friends.”

Gunhee sticks his tongue out at him and Jooheon goes to grab it with his fingers. Gunhee, in turn, goes to bite Jooheon’s fingers.

“Didn’t know you were bitey,” Jooheon says, making his way to the edge of the bed and standing up. “Seriously, though, text me more often. Not just to nag me about not coming to eat you.”

“Fine. Like a proper friend, I will text to make sure you get home safely.” Gunhee stands as well, and smiles when Jooheon does. “You’re a dork.”

“Better than being called a bitch, I guess.” Jooheon replies, leaning in to kiss Gunhee’s forehead. Gunhee makes an exaggerated gagging sound. “Oh, come on.”

Gunhee snorts. “Be, uh, be careful going home. I probably don’t have much to worry about, but… you know.”

Jooheon nods in understanding. “It’s fine. Thanks, babe. Talk to you later?”

“Sure.”


End file.
